


Bad Timing

by deltaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Second Time, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Sex, they bone down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaako/pseuds/deltaako
Summary: Taako and Kravitz get intimate again but Taako lets something slip on accident.





	Bad Timing

"So, you wanna be on top bone daddy?"

"I'd like to try, if that's okay with you,"

Taako lays back on his back. He spreads his legs and beckons Kravitz to come forward.

Kravitz is already hard. Seeing Taako like this does something to him that he can't describe. He moves foward to slip Taako's skirt off. He discards the article of clothing to the side and he climbs on top of Taako.

"I want you to take off all your clothes for me, love." Kravitz tells Taako. Taako grins and complies.

Taako strips from his blouse and he slips his panties off, exposing his full nude body to Kravitz.

Kravitz pulls him close and licks his lips at the sight.

"So, watch ya gonna do bones?" Taako purrs.

"I'm going to get naked with you and then-" Kravitz looks Taako straight in the eye, "I want to ravish you."

Taako blushes and smirks. "Hell yes. Let's fuck."

Kravitz undresses and joins Taako on the bed. The two men make out softly, both not wanting to pull away. Kravitz deepens the kiss, holding the back of Taako's head to pull him in closer. Kissing Taako is something so amazing. His lips are delicate and his taste is sweet on Kravitz's tongue. When he kisses Taako he's fully in that moment with the elf and he craves those moments with him. Taako is something of an anomaly to Kravitz in that he wants to spend time with Kravitz and he gives Kravitz something to do besides work. He's so grateful to Taako for all the moments that they've shared up to this point. Taako didn't have to choose him. He could have continued his mundane life of reaping wayward souls. But Taako did choose him and Kravitz doesn't know how to repay him. Maybe blowing his mind in bed would work. However, this is only the second time Kravitz has ever had sex. He doesn't really know how to top Taako, all he knows is that Taako thinks he has a nice dick because he said it was big the first time he saw it. Kravitz doesn't know what he's doing but he hopes to find out.

They pull away from the kiss.

"You're already fucking blowing my mind with the awesome makeout skills and you haven't even put your dick in me yet, hotstuff."

Kravitz giggles. He kisses Taako on the forehead.

"Um, hey Krav?" Taako speaks up. He looks nervous. "I-I want you to...to eat me out. You don't have to, I know you probably don't like pussy or you don't know how to but if you're down will ya eat a guy out."

Kravitz tilts his head.

"Aaah sorry I get it if you don't want to. Like the fact that I don't have a dick is probably already too much for you. I get it if you're not even that into me."

"Taako, I'm into you. Your lack of male genitalia doesn't phase me. I'll eat you out, you just have to show me how, I guess."

"Really?" Taako beams. "Hell yes. So I guess you just lean in real close. Stick your tongue up my vag and lick real good. And then if you can find it, suck at my clit a bunch.

Kravitz leans down towards Taako's bare crotch. He licks the folds of Taako labia and Taako shivers. He licks at the soft pink lips and he tastes Taako's wetness. Taako tastes so sweet.

"Y-you're doing great, Krav." Taako moans. He's grasping at the sheets and moaning as Kravitz continues to lick his folds. Taako's legs shudder in pleasure.

Kravitz moves his tongue slowly across Taako's wet folds, savoring Taako's taste. Taako squirms and Kravitz takes him and holds him still. He slowly inches his tongue inside of Taako and swirls it around, tasting the elf's love juices. Taako cries out in pleasure. Kravitz pulls his tongue out and he licks and finds the elf clit. He slowly licks circles around it. Taako screams his name. Kravitz sucks at the bud, relishing in Taako whimpers for him.  
Taako climaxes shortly after. Kravitz sits up to look at him.

"Did I do a good job?"

"You're telling me you've never done that before?"

"Yep. First time."

"That was some amazing pussy-licking skills, my guy. You blew my mind."

"I'm glad." Kravitz smiles and lays next to Taako. His dick rubs up against Taako's leg.

"Okay, I want to make love to my bone boy now."

"It shall be done." Kravitz says and Taako giggled. He kisses Taako on the cheek and rolls on top of him. He grabs the bottle of lube and he spreads it on Taako's vagina. He coats his cock with it too.

Kravitz aligns himself with Taako's opening. He's nervous because he doesn't know if he can pull this off right. He wants to be good for Taako. He wants to make Taako see stars.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Kravitz asks.

"Yep."

Kravitz slowly slides himself in. He savors Taako's warmth and tightness. Taako feels like heaven on his cock. Taako moans when he slides all the way in.

Kravitz pulls out and slowly pushes back in a few times. Taako spreads his legs out further to allow Kravitz to get closer to him. Kravitz fucks him slowly to get the feel of things and Taako moans his name.

Kravitz gains more confidence and begins to fuck Taako harder and faster. Taako starts to moan things like "Take me." And "Fuck me harder". So Kravitz does and Taako's moans out loud. Kravitz groans his name.

"Yes, please harder. Ohhh"

"Alright, love."

"Yes. Ohhh. Kravitz I-I KRAVITZ. I LOVE YOU." Taako's face changes from pleasure to panic.

Kravitz stops when he hears that.

"You, love me? Do you mean it?" Kravitz asks him.

Taako waits, still startled by the sudden change of events.

"Well, yea. I'm sorry this isn't how I was planning to-."

Kravitz silences Taako with a deep kiss. Taako moans into Kravitz mouth. Kravitz pulls away.

"S-sorry. I just had to kiss you."

"It's all good bubeleh. Now do you want to get back to the dicking?"

Kravitz laughs. "Sure."

Kravitz continues to make love to him. Taako clings to him like his life depends on it. Feeling Kravitz against his sensitive flesh makes him moan more vulgar things.

He loves Kravitz. He really does. How could he not. Kravitz is the whole package. He's intelligent, unique, handsome, fucking hung, funny, and an asshole but never to Taako. Taako adores this cute dork. He hopes to god Kravitz doesn't realize that he's better off without Taako and he leaves him.

Taako and Kravitz climax together and lay there on the bed together.

"So you really love me?" Kravitz asks.

"Of course. How could I not?" Taako smiles.

"I love you too." Kravitz says before he leans down to give Taako a smooch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
